1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an image forming apparatus equipped with a function in which, after original document images are recorded on sheets of recording medium, said sheets are bound by means of a stapler.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus such as a copying machine equipped with a stapler to bind sheets of recording medium on which images have been formed is currently in general use. One of the following two methods by which to designate the stapling position is adopted in such an image forming apparatus: (1) a method in which the stapling position is designated by means of an operation panel, or (2) a method in which the stapling position is designated at the area at which the recording sheets are ejected.
When using method (1) in which the stapling position is designated by means of an operation panel, it is difficult to designate the stapling position with precision based on its relationship to the image, and the problem arises that binding cannot be performed at the desired position where the orientation of the original document was incorrect. This problem arises because in this method the stapling position is set with reference to the apparatus, and without regard to the original document or to the images on the recording sheets.
In method (2) in which the stapling position is designated at the recording sheet ejection area, it is difficult to designate a proper position based on its relationship to the image, and where the read image is rotated in memory and then recorded on a recording sheet, it is particularly difficult to determine the orientation of the original document, and binding cannot be performed at the desired position. This problem arises because in this method the stapling position is set with reference to the ejected recording sheets, and without reference to the original document or to the images on the recording sheets.